Matthew Mitchell
Matthew Mitchell(Born April 19, 1976 ) is a Canadian professional wrestler who is currently working as a the chairman in Velocity Championship Wrestling, Matthew is a man of few words but we he speaks people tend to listen as he doesn't mess around.. Training In early 1999 it was announced that Matthew Mitchell who was 23 years old at the time had signed with fellow British Columbia wrestling native Scotty Mac. Childhood Was born on April 19, 1976 to Michael and Susan Mitchell. Growing up Matthew didn't know his parents as his parents were killed in a car crash when he was one year old. After his parents death he was sent to live in foster homes and when he was around the age of 14 he ran away from the foster home as he was getting abused by them from the age of 12. He lived on the streets for two years before a elderly man who owned a wrestling training school took him in and trained him in exchange for work around the school. Attire His street wear is a t-shirt and jeans and black or white bandana. Black wrestling tank top with the initals MM on it in flames. Also black leather pants with flames down the sides and black wrestling boots and elbow pads. On occasion he will wear a black georgio armani business suit for business meetings and other interview events. Professional Wrestling Career *Velocity Championship Wrestling May 2014 to Current. Wrestling Facts *Has been in wrestling for over 14 years and is a ICWA Hall of Famer and a ECWF Hall Of Famer as well. Title History *ECWF Tag Team Championship *ICWA World Heavyweight Championship Gimmick/Personality Matthew Mitchell when he first debuted was a ministry like undertaker and now he has changed to a badass biker who will do anything for anyone and he doesn't care who he has to go through to get what he wants thus making him the best person to become the Chairman of a wrestling company.. Wrestling Information *'Finishing Moves:' *Down In Flames(Death Valley Driver) *The Hellraiser(Tombstone Piledriver) *Gates Of Hell(Triple Powerbomb and then pin) *'Signature Moves:' *Throat Punch *Last Ride *Chokeslam *Running leg drop *wrist lock *Vertical suplex *Ballistic punching combination, often finished with a throat thrust *Belly-to-back suplex *big boot *fallaway slam *powerslam *ddt *elbow drop *reverse sto *One-handed clawhold *'Nicknames:' *The Living Nightmare *The VCW Chairman *'Entrance Themes:' *"I'm Alive" by Disturbed Wrestling Entrance We hear the engine of the bike run again and the bike speeds off as the scene comes to a end. A minute later the beginning of "I'm Alive" by Disturbed begins to play on the arena sound system as the lights go out and the cameras all focus in up on the entrance ramp. Smoke rolls out of the backstage area across the floor of the ramp, hiding the steel floor from view. We hear the roar of a motorcycle and the crowd cheers can be heard as they know who is coming out. A second later a black motorcycle appears on the stage with Matthew Mitchell and his girlfriend Nicole on it matthew is seen wearing a black biker attire with a hood on his head. Matthew pauses the motorcycle on top of the ramp and lets the crowd go wild, axiously awaiting his decent down to the ring. As the chorus to his theme song kicks in, he throws off his hood and starts revinvg the engine of the bike as the crowd eats it up. Matthew and Nicole makes their way down the ramp, you can see the adrenaline pumping out of every pore in his body. Once at the bottom of the ramp Matthew revs the engine to the bike again and drives the bike around the ringside area before parking it near the ring steps. Both Matthew and Nicole pauses on their way up the steps to give their awaiting fans a brief photo opportunity. He smiles his million dollar smile, oozing waves of charisma out into the audience, before turning around and finally heading into the ring. Matthew Mitchell jumps up onto the second rope in one of the corners facing the announcer's table, posing his patented taunt. After waiting for the camera flashes to fade away, he turns around and heads to the opposite corner to give the other half of his devoted fans a photo opportunity. Kelly Gibson: Ladies and gentlemen please join me in welcoming our VCW chairman of the board Matthew Mitchell. Now that the poses are finished, it's time to take care of business. Matthew Mitchell checks his boots and his pads to make sure that nothing is awry before his match begins. After making sure that everything is up to par, he awaits his challenger. Notable Feuds *None Yet Notable Matches *None Yet External links * Matthew's VCW Profile